


生而丑陋【Ugly】

by Mos_huie_r



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 微腹黑病娇斑×口嫌体正直嘉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mos_huie_r/pseuds/Mos_huie_r
Summary: 第一人称代入，人物ooc创作，小破自行车而已
Relationships: Bambam/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	生而丑陋【Ugly】

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称代入，人物ooc创作，小破自行车而已

“young&rich”是所有人给我的标签

我一直理所当然。

可不是吗，我就是年轻和富有的代名词。

所以我觉得我能得到一切，或者说我应该得到我想要的所有，例如Jack。

在我的人生中，我听到过太多的夸奖了，但是所有的夸奖都不及Jack对着我笑一笑，拍拍我的肩膀，来一句“干得漂亮”会让我更有感觉，在各种方面。

都说我是在他腿上长大的孩子，所以呢？我就得永远是他的弟弟么？被压的翻不了身？我为什么总要被照顾，而不能反过来照顾他呢？

我可不愿意这么被动，正如粉丝所说，我需要暴风成长。

暴风成长的过程需要时间，我不知道什么时候算是结束。自那次被粉丝拍到我心疼Jack而含泪的照片之后，我就一直在告诉自己我要尽快强大起来，成为Jack的依靠。所以，未来关于成长强大，大概是不会有结束的时候了。

因为Jack本身就太强大了，对我来说。

他光芒四射，他万丈之巅，夸张吗？不夸张，他在我心里就是这样的TOP。而我，本来就是颗星星，其实与之绝配，不是吗？

可是，为什么他还是总拿我当弟弟？

还不够吗？我做的还不够吗？我在努力啊Jack，为什么每次诱惑我，又嘻嘻哈哈离开；撩拨我，又回头和别人缠缠绵绵。

我私心想着，我每次主动的亲吻，可不是为了经营兄弟感情，那是情难自禁，那是心有妄念。

我到底该怎么办呢？我在房间里苦恼着。

『Yo，man. 你有见过杰森哥吗？』

『没有呀，咱们不是没行程了吗？有什么重要的事？是要集合么？』

『那倒不是，我想请你们来我家里玩，大家都说好了哟，爸爸妈妈也很期待你们来，可是我找不到杰森哥，经纪人说这哥最近很喜欢这么干，啥都不说就凭空消失』

『啧，那还真是麻烦了』

『那算了，你呢？Bro』

『我不行嗷，我订好了出去玩的票，准备带着妈妈她们，一家人出去玩一趟』

『诶～真遗憾～行叭，和伯母她们问好，你们好好玩吧！』

『嗯哼，那我之后再去拜访了，挂了bro』

我挂了电话，看着对面床上那个被我绑着的人，我觉得我不该这么苦恼，至少要先把握好今天的时机，不是吗？

『Bam?Bam米？』

我惊了一下，药效可真短，我连忙放下手机。

『是我，哥』

『真的...是你？...那你...为什么要...绑着我？还蒙着我的眼睛？』他的声音太软了，明明是那种低沉沙哑的烟嗓，说话的颗粒感却直接摩擦着我的心脏，让我着迷。

『嗯...因为』

我爬到床上，趴在他身上，看着他哆嗦了一下，我笑笑，凑在他耳边说道

『因为，我想干点你们都做过的事』

我不是不知道他们做过什么，在我的眼皮子底下。

他和里兜，他和朴绒，不知羞耻，不知检点，在宿舍，在后台，我怎么会不知道他们都做过些什么？

对，我还跟踪过他们。

欣赏过过程，释放过自己。

我的眼里可都是他，他到哪儿，我到哪儿。他在做什么我都一清二楚。

『哥』

我摸了摸他的脸，看着他想往后躲，却因为被我绑着只能偏了一下头。

『Bam！不合适，真的不合适，你是我的弟弟啊！我最亲的弟弟啊！』

我把他翻正，脱了他的裤子，掰开了他的双腿，任那暗粉色的东西软软的搭在腿间。

我挤进他的双腿，跪在他的腿之间欣赏着他：

手被我绑过头顶，整个人因为下半身的暴露而紧绷着，被我蒙着眼睛，张着小嘴在说着什么，我再次感叹着他的美貌，俯身吻上了他的鼻梁。

我那管得了他的小嘴在吧啦吧啦什么，我要安抚一下没有被我夸到的鼻梁。

『Bam?你到底在干什么？』

太近了，他的呼吸开始有点慌乱了，喷撒在我脸上痒痒的。

『你知道的不是吗？』

『你这样...唔...！』

安静了，他的嘴跟我想象中一样软，可惜咬着牙关。

『哥，你不用这样，这些事情你都做过不是吗？』

『那不...唔!』

逮住了，我撬开了他的牙关。

『啧！』

真狠，我不过刚把舌头伸进去，就咬我。

『哥，行行好吧』我摸着他的脸『让我亲亲你』

我试着轻轻地小啄了他一下。

『Bam！这不对啊！不是我行不行好的问题！你根本就不能这么做！我们不该这么做！』

他似乎想要和我讲道理，他在调整自己的呼吸，我又轻轻啄了他一口，我终于不再是亲亲脸颊了，我怎么可能放弃呢？

『哥，求求你了，让我亲亲你叭』

我可不要和他磨蹭在亲嘴上，我一边“求”着他，一边将手伸进他的体恤，摸着线条分明的腹肌一路向上，我找到一颗小樱桃。

『哼!』

我听着他闷哼一声，不过是捏了捏而已。确实被调教的很好，我这么想着，撩开了他的衣服，把他的两颗粉红都暴露在空气中，一边揉捏着一颗，一边含上了另一颗。

『嗯！...Bam住手好不好...哼...咱们停下来...』

『不行哦～』

我挪开了嘴，挪开了手，抚摸着他的腰身，我一路舔舐至下。

我硬了，稍微调整了一下跪着的姿势，我握住了他那根半勃的肉棒开始撸动。

『哥，你真的是...一绝，生来就一副媚人相，你摸摸我的...哈...手被我绑住了呢，没关系，会让你感受我的』

看着那根暗粉色的肉棒在我手中慢慢硬挺起来，指甲轻轻带过流汁儿的马眼，看着他哆嗦了一下，浑身染上粉色，漂亮极了，我解开蒙着他眼睛的布。

『唔...哼...Bam...我们...这样是...哼...不对的...』

他颤抖着睁开眼睛，带着水气，扭着身子说着，我停住了撸动的手。

『嗯哼，那行叭』

我很听话地拿开了手，还离开了床，坐回到沙发上，顺便解开了自己的裤子。

他愣住了，错愕地看着我走开。肉棒离开手的温暖，突然受凉刺激，使他下意识夹住了腿，他又抖了一下，更多透明的汁液从马眼流了出来，欲望被挑起，他似乎没想到我会真的停手。

『唔...Bam米...Bam...你别这样...我难受...是我不对...我刚刚不该这么说的...你帮帮我...帮帮我...』

他的声音带上了哭腔，太诱人了，我撸了撸自己。

『不行哦哥，我们这样做是不对的』

我自己的声音有点沉不住了，加快了手上的速度。

『不是的...呜...不是的...帮帮我...』

他委委屈屈的哭出了声。

我又爬上床，跪在他身侧，让我的炙热搭在他身上，我弯腰亲了亲他的脸，在他的耳边跟他说

『当然，也不是没有办法，跟我说让我肏你，让我的肉棒进你小穴就好，你自己决定』

『呜...求求你...求求你进来...』

我拿过床头准备好的润滑油，抹了一根手指，曲了他的腿，探着伸了进去

『还有呢？』

我动了动手指，用一根指头感受着肠道的温热，我看着他皱起的眉头，抿着嘴，像是在适应。于是我尝试着第二根手指和第三根的进入，来回运动着，寻找着他的敏感点。

『说话！还有呢？』

随着他闷哼一声，我好像找到了那个点，但我停止了抽动。

『不说话吗？』

我停了手，并准备抽出手指，俯身舔了一下他的小腹

『嗯...不要拿出去！』他突然夹紧臀部，我感受得到他的缠人。

『那说话呀，不说话算什么？』我猛地抽出手指

小穴应该是被灌了风，因为他抖了一下身子，一副被刺激了的模样。

看着他小小的挺了一下腰，还有嘴里溢出来的呻吟，像是渴望更多，我觉得差不多了。

实际上我也忍不住了

我挪着身子，跪到他双腿间，扶着自己的东西问

『Jack你现在要我做什么？』

既然他不说，那就我来问。我看着他迷茫的眼睛，含着泪看着我，带着哭腔，哑着声音告诉我

『呼...进来...拿你的...肉棒...进来...肏我...』

我扶着肉棒，对着小口往里挤着，感受着他一点一点被我进入和撑开

『嗯...哼...』

我们的声音重合了

我是被爽到了，被他的小穴包裹，紧紧咬住，前所未有的感觉。还有里面的温度让我着迷，我终于进入我哥的身体了

他大概是在适应，适应着我与两位兄弟的不同

『你里面真的...好热啊，好紧，放松一点，让我动动』

『嗯...啊...轻点，慢点...撑...嗯...』

我动了动腰，俯身亲了亲他的喉结，他的胸口，在抽动中寻找到了他的敏感点，我铆了铆劲儿，抽出大半，狠狠的往里顶了一下，听着他被我撞的呻吟，看着他挺腰仰头的弧线，太美了，我感觉自己又胀了点

俯着身肏了肏小穴，能感受到他挂在我腰上的腿也夹紧了，说不定漂亮的脚趾也蜷起来了。我一阵愉悦，扶着他坐了起来，跨坐到我身上，他的手垂到我们之间，他小心翼翼的看了我一眼，眼神飘忽着，我瞧着他小手哆哆嗦嗦，是想偷偷摸摸自己，我笑了，先他一步握住他

『动一动呗，哥，我给你舒服，你也给我舒服舒服』

我撸动着他的肉棒，笑着看着他变得愈加粉嫩

『手...我的手...松松？』

我好笑的解开了他的手，他顺势便揽住了我，送上了一个吻

我没想到他的这个举动，愣了一下回抱住他，加深了这个吻，末了松开他，看着他喘气的模样，亲了亲他的脖颈

『动吧』

他放开我，手撑在床上，仰着头自己动了起来

『...嗯...哼...太深了...哈...顶到了...哈...我想...』

我看他仰着脖子，动情的模样，笑了笑，一只手摁住他的马眼，一只手抚上他的胸口捏着他的一颗小樱桃，比他先开口道

『不行哦，Jack要等我一起』

他又伸手揽住我，挂到我身上，撒起了娇

『放开我叭...让我出来...求求你了...』

我往上顶了顶胯，啾了他一口

『不行』

他很委屈的样子，搭着我哼哼唧唧的又动了两下

『呜...不行了...你放开我嘛...』

我翻身让他跪着，但没放开了我堵着的手，亲亲他的后颈，缓了缓劲我便撞了上去，一手扶着他的腰开始顶他的点。

『嗯嗯...啊...轻点』

我一边顶，一边帮他撸着，搓揉着他的囊带充分取悦着他

我喘着粗气，听到他断断续续的说

『呵...轻点...要进来了...嗯啊...太深了...我想去了...』

我又把他翻过来，正面对着我，我不放手啊，即使他的囊袋已经鼓鼓囊囊，前端流出更多汁水。我摆正他的脸，让他看着我，我亲了亲他的眼睛，又啾了他一口

『哼...再等我一下』说着加起速度来，听着抽插的水声和肉体碰撞的声音，夹杂着他的呻吟

『呜...太快了...嗯啊...太快了...我忍不住了...呜...』

话音刚落我便放开了我堵着他不让射精的手，看着他一抽一抽的射出白灼，炙热的烫着我的小腹，我也不甘示弱地射在了他的体内。看着他因为刺激而挺起了腰，我忍不住啃上他的锁骨

『Jack，我们真的做了』

他哼哼唧唧的没怎么搭理我，只是拍了一下我的背，我趁机在他下巴蹭了蹭，抱起他去了卫生间，做清理。

Jack，关于强迫你做爱我是很抱歉的，但我不后悔，不管你将来是否会怨恨我，我都会坦然面对你，或许我的所作所为打破了你的期望，但对不起，我过于爱你以至于我生而丑陋，万分想要得到你。


End file.
